


The Victims of Battle

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke always knew that the war would have consequences. She never quite got around to thinking it would be this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Victims of Battle

There's blood dribbling out of your mouth. You choke on it as it rises up your throat. It bubbles passed your lips and you crash to the ground with a hand covering the gaping wound of your stomach. The blood is thick under your tongue and when you cough, it splatters on the ground. 

You hear your name screamed across the battlefield and lift your eyes to search for the source of the noise. You meet her eyes in the crowd. Deep forest green orbs now filled with pain and torment. You want to scream at the sight but instead all you can manage is a bloody chuckle.

You collapse sideways under the pressure of staying awake. A lead weight pushes against your chest making it hard to breathe. You're beginning to wonder if this is the way it ends.

You wonder if you are going to die choking on your last breath.

"Clarke." Her voice is quiet and sad in your ears. Her hand drifts away from the hilt of her sword. It crashes to the ground as she kneels at your side. "Clarke today is not the day for you to die."

"Lexa," Her name is thick and heavy on your tongue. It feels nice sliding across your nerve endings and it forces a smile to form on your lips. "I'm sorry."

"No." Lexa grunts as she moves her hands to press against the wound. Her fingers tighten around your slick fingers - her touch a silent plea. "You are my weakness Clarke."

You understand the word that she's unable to say and smile at the way it causes your heart to throb. You wish it could stop the bleeding. "I love you too."

"You are a leader Clarke you cannot die today." The words fall from her lips as a whimper as she bends her body to press her forehead against your cheek. You breathe in the scent of her skin - salt and bark with the edge of iron. 

"Look after my people Lexa." You murmur into her ear. "Ai gonplei ste odon."

You live just long enough to hear the roar of anguish that escapes her lips at your final breath.


End file.
